The present invention is drawn to a pre-fill syringe.
As state of the art technology, various so-called pre-fill syringes are known. Their disadvantage, however, is that, due to the medium inside the syringe body, the piston belonging to the syringe cannot be kept inside the syringe body, but is usually transported in such a manner that the piston lies in a position extracted from the syringe body and the user then activates the piston by pressing it down, thus pressing the medium out of the syringe body. The extracted piston requires packaging, which is costly and at the same time cumbersome because of the space required during transport.